


ship one shots

by BooksAmeliaD (orphan_account)



Category: Before You Exit (Band), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Stranger Things RPF, Supernatural, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BooksAmeliaD
Summary: one-shots of ships and requests with shipsthese sucks so I'm orphaning it bye





	1. d.w. x p.s.

_I have a friend._

_He's cute. Hot. Funny. Amazing. Nice. Smart. Everything you could want from a guy. But, he's straight. The first, and only, time I asked him if he was gay, he immediately denied it, changing topics as fast as he could. So, I never admitted I was gay, and as far as he's concerned, I'm the straightest person ever, crushing on the new girl at school. So Dallon has never known I was gay, until he reads this note, my suicide note._

_I have a crush._

_And sometimes, he can be incredibly stupid. Never knows when someone has a crush on him. I've had one for months, and he still hasn't noticed. He probably won't know until he's sitting in Brendon's room, with Ryan and Halsey and Tyler and Josh there, reading this outloud, or someone in the room reading it outloud, face slowly getting whiter as he realizes I've had a crush on him, and puking from the fact that a **boy** had a crush on him. So, Dallon, I'm sorry you had to know this. _

_Which is why I'm killing myself, jumping off of an old bridge near the edge of the neighborhood._

_And, Dallon, whenever you're reading this, I'm sorry you had to deal with a fuck-up like me._

_And friends who are reading this, I'm sorry you had to deal with a fuck-up like me._

_Goodbye._

Patrick finished writing the letter in study hall, and sat back and sighed.

 _My friends are so going to hate me._ He thought as he folded up the paper so you couldn't see the writing. He wrote on the front, don't open till this afternoon with a few of our close friends.

He handed it over to the closest one of his close friends, which so happened to be Dallon.

When Dallon's burning hands touched his cold ones, he wanted to jerk away, but he kept contact until Dallon had taken the paper.

 _Just one more hour until I can go home and write._ He thought. _Just one more hour until I can go to the bridge._

**_I am the KING of FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS!_ **

The room was silent after Dallon was finished reading the letter.

As Dallon read the paper, his voice shook as he finished it, close to tears. Everyone else were in shock.

Well, at least until Dallon stood up and looked at everyone, and said, with a shaking voice, "I'm going to that bridge, right now, and I don't care if you guys come or not. I have to at least try and stop Patrick before he kills himself, but I don't know if you guys are willing to try."

He started to walk towards the door, but looked back when he heard a sound he couldn't identify.

He saw Brendon, Ryan, Halsey, Tyler, and Josh standing up, walking towards him.

"We are going to help him." Brendon said, looking at Dallon.

"And we don't care if you don't want us to." Ryan added, standing beside Brendon.

"Because we will help him." Josh said.

"We will save him." Tyler said.

"With you." Halsey finished, standing in front of the other boys.

Dallon looked at them for a second, before saying "Good then. I was afraid I would have to do it by myself." He looked at the others. "Now, we better hurry because it's almost 6 and I have a feeling he's going to try at 6:10."

 ** _I_** **_am the KING of FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS!_**

Patrick stood on the edge of the light brown wood surface, looking up at the sky.

He wants that to be his last memory before he dies. The blue sky, the yellow sun, the sound of birds chirping, and footsteps coming towards him.

Truly a sight to die for.

Even if your friends are coming to save you.

Even if he whips his head around to face them.

 ** _I_** **_am the KING of FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS!_**

Dallon walks in the front of the group, wanting to know if Patrick was gone yet, wanting to be the first to know.

He doesn't want his first view to be Patrick leaning on the bridge, looking as if he's going to let go.

Looking as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

He whips his head around, and seems surprised to see them, having wide eyes and his mouth open in shock maybe?

Who knows?

"Patrick, why are you doing this?" Dallon calls out, hoping to get a reason.

"Because I'm a fuck-up." Patrick mutters, looking at anything but them.

"Because you're a what?" Brendon asks.

"Because I'm a fuck-up." Patrick says, still not looking at them.

"Can you repeat that?" Halsey asks, even though she knows what he says, because she knows that Patrick needs to get the point across and let everyone know.

"Because I'm a fuck-up!" Patrick shouts, finally looking at them. "I'm a fucked up teen that everyone has to deal with, has no real friends, and has a crush on a boy who will never like me back."

"Patrick, you have everything wrong." Dallon said, looking at him, walking closer to him. "You aren't a fuck-up, nobody has to deal with you. They choose to deal with you. We choose to deal with you because you are the sweetest, most kindest person we have have ever met and there is no one like you. We are your real friends. We know almost everything about you. And, we even know your favorite color. Also, about that crush who will never like you back?"

Dallon stepped beside a Patrick and gently pulled him off the bridge, and spun him around so that he was facing him. "I think he likes you back."

And, with all of their friends internally cheering them on, they kissed.

No sparks flew, no birds sand, no animals came out. Just in that moment, and that moment alone, it was just them, and them only.

They pulled apart when they couldn't breathe, and just hugged each other.

"So, I guess that we're boyfriends now." Patrick whispered.

"Guess we are." Dallon whispered back.

"Guys, are you done being all lovey or do you want some alone time." Tyler asked, looking at them.

"We're done Tyler." Dallon answered, walking towards the others with a smile on his face as he grabbed Patricks hand and gently tugged him forward.

It was silent as they walked towards Brendon's car.

"Hey, want to stay for a sleepover? And yes, Halsey, this includes you since you basically know everything about boys and know we aren't going to have sex."

"Well I guess me and Patrick aren't staying then."

"SHUT UP DALLON WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX."


	2. d.w. x p.s.

i'm tired.

tired of living. tired of life. tired of having to learn about the same goddamn things everyday, when i don't give a shit about if i graduate or not.

all I care about are my friends, and dallon.

but dallon, can you save me? can you save me from life? can you save me from myself?

because what happens if you don't try?

i die. that's what happens.


	3. d.w. x p.s.

It gets lonely at night, sometimes.

Without someone beside or near you, to let you know that everything is okay if you have a mental breakdown. Without your phone to distract you from the horrors of your mind.

And you know this. You know all of this. Just like I know all of it.

So, why did you leave me? Is it because you don't love me anymore? Because it's just worse without you Dallon.

So much worse.

*******

I never meant to leave him.

I shouldn't of picked up that gun.

I shouldn't of brought it to my friend, saying we could shoot at a tree for practice.

I didn't realize the bullet could bounce back.

I didn't know.

I'm sorry Patrick.

I never meant to leave.

I still love you.


	4. r.r. x d.w.

**Ryan**  
Is anyone else on?

 **Dallon**  
Nah, just me

 **Dallon**  
Why are you on at  
3 in the morning?

 **Ryan**  
No reason

 **Ryan**  
I'm bored

 _read_ _at_ _3:21_

 ** _Dallon_** _has_ _changed_ _your_ _name_ _to_ _dall_ _out_ _boy_

 **Ryan**  
oH COME ON TGAR WAS ONE TIME

 **Dallon**  
I know

 **Ryan**  
Shit my parents are coming

 **Dallon**  
Why are you scared?

 **Ryan** **Ross**  
Active 1m ago

 


	5. d.w. x p.s.

Patrick was not happy with his teammates.

First, his friends die. In stupid ways too. They played with guns and accidentally shot themselves.

Second, the "Danger Days" team accidentally left him for King, the son of Korse.

Which is how he got into the current situation, and he's cursing them out in his head as he's being taken to the torture room.

_Fuck you Party and Kobra and Jet and Ghoul. Come fucking save me fr-_

"Hello Mr. Stump."

Patrick glared at King.

"Or should I say Mania?"

"Fuck you King."

"Don't say that to your torturer."

"I don't care if I die."

"That just makes my job so much easier."

He snapped his fingers.

"Use whatever you want boys. It doesn't matter if he's dead or alive by the end."

*******

Party slammed on the breaks.

"We forgot Patrick."

*******

"NO! STOP PLEASE!" Dallon screamed as they held him down in the chair, forcing him to watch the screen.

*******

"Frank, play the protecting friend song."

"Okay."

*click*

**They send me away to find them a fortune, a chest filled with diamonds and gold...**

*******

"Why Patrick? Why?"

"Because I love you, and Gerard, and Frank, and Mikey, and Ray. But I don't love them the way I love you."

*******

Gerard collapsed to his knees.

"Why?"

*******

**M**

**A**

**N**

**I**

**A**

**Y O U N G  A N D  M E N A C E**

**patrick can't** **_control_ ** **himself, so how could the others h**   
**e**   
**l**   
**p**   
**?**   
  
  
  



	6. m.f. x s.m.

Jack has anxiety.

Mark doesn't.

Jack has separation anxiety.

Mark doesn't.

Jack loves him.

Mark doesn't.


	7. n.s. x m.p.

**Musical Meeting (part 1)**

_Step 1: Check lights_

"Check lights. Check lights." I mutter to myself as I walk down the hallway, shining my flashlight onto the lightbulbs, making sure they were in working order.

Footsteps echo down the hallway. Footsteps that aren't mine.

I run to the room, closing the doors.

Matthew puts his face close to the window.

"Oh, come on Nathan. We used to be buddies, boyfriends. What went wrong? Did you get too scared of my pyscho side?"


	8. n.s. x m.p.

**Musical Meeting (part 2)**

"Aw, but Nathan. You don't want to leave me alone again, do you? Remember last time?"

"N-no."

"Guess I'll have to enlighten you again."

"N-no."

"Oh, so you don't want to know?"

Matthew slammed his hands against the glass.

"Then make up your goddamn mind you shit-face. I've had enough, only being able to think about you as I slowly go insane."

"I'm s-sorry."

"No you're not! No one ever is!" Matt screamed through the glass.

He pulled at his hair, pacing around the halls.

"No one is ever sorry. They do things because they want to, then apologize afterwards, wanting to be friends again so that they can hurt you more, for a longer time."

"But I truly am Matt."

"No you're not!" He screamed.

"Yes I am!" Nathan screamed through the glass. "I am sorry! I didn't choose to do what I did! It felt like I was being fucking controlled. Like I was a monster that they were scared to let me do my own stuff!"


	9. s.w. & d.w. + s.w. & a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAN SMITH   
> SAM WESSON

College fucking sucks, let me just tell you.

Having to rush to every class, always having to study, never getting to hang out with friends, it sucks.

I don't get why I ever chose to come here, instead of staying home, helping my dad with the car.

Because it is bad, just so you know.

But, with me rushing to a morning class, it is bad.

So I sit near the front so the teacher can't really see me if I fall asleep.

But a few minutes before the teacher is supposed to be here, a kid comes in, looking around for a seat.

The only open seat is next to me, so he takes a seat beside me.

"Hi." He says, or more like gasps, setting his stuff down and getting paper, a pencil, a cup of coffee, and a journal out.

"Hi." I say back, curiously looking at the journal.

"Names Sam Wesson." He says, deciding we need to know each other.

"Dean Smith."

"Y'know, I have a brother named Dean. Best brother you could ask for."

"Okay."

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

Well, until Sam looks at the clock, then at his bag, then at the door.

"Screw it." He says, unscrewing his bag.

"Woah man, what are you doing?" I ask as he grabs something out of his bag.

"This." Is all he says as he opens a monster energy drink, opens his cup of coffee, and pours the energy drink into the cup.

"And Dean, do you want to know something?" Sam asks, looking as tired as he can be.

"Yes. What is it?" I ask.

"I'm going to die." Is all he says as he lifts the cup to his mouth and downs it in less than a minute.

I just stare at him.

"Y'know, I love a boy who can drink really quickly."

Sam slaps the boy on the arm. "Shut up Adam!"

"Make me!"

"You're my brother!"


	10. c.m. x t.m.

Connor McDonough was not having a good week.

First, he has to bail Riley out of jail for accidentally breaking the window of a shop near where they're staying. Second, Toby won't shut up about how his elbow hurts.

"Toby, why does your elbow hurt?" He asks patiently, because he needs to get this shit over with because his head is starting to hurt and he just wants to lay down.

"Because I ran into the wall!"

"Well now you know, hallelujah. Now I'm going to go lie down, in the silent room, and I don't want you guys to come in and make loud noises. Wake me up only if you need me, okay? Okay."

Connor walks to his room, putting his hand against his forehead when he's almost to his room. He closed the door to his room, putting both hands against his head as soon as it was closed.

He walked over to his bed, dropping on it as his head started to hurt, and by hurt i mean hurt worse.

He curled up on his bed, trying to fall asleep so that he can try to escape the pain.

But, when he wakes up, his only though is _The fuck?_

And do you wanna know why?

Well, if you don't wanna know, you get to know anyways. If you do wanna know, then be happy.

He dreamt of his brother. And no, not Riley. He dreamt of Toby.

And he doesn't know why.

He knows that thing about having dream(s) about your soulmate, then waking up with a tattoo that they also will have. He doesn't believe in that, because you're supposed to get it when you're 18.

And he's 23.

And Riley never got it.

And Toby didn't get it either.

So do you think he would believe.

Besides, after he woke up with a black tattoo that said _exit_ , he just shrugged and walked out, still gripping his head because it still hurt.

"Hey bro! You okay?" Toby asks with a smile.

Connor gives a weak smile as he notices something on Toby's arm.

"Yeah."

"Okay!"

"Hey, um, Riley. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"In private?"

"Yeah."

Connor followed Riley over to Riley's room, sitting down on the bed as Riley closed the door.

"Why'd you want to talk?"

Connor didn't say anything, just pulled up the sleeve on his right arm, showing Riley the tattoo.

Riley was silent for a moment, before saying "You're his soulmate, aren't you." He didn't say it like a question, but as a statement.

Connor just nodded.

"You need to tell him."

"No!"

"You need too, or he'll figure out himself."

"Fine. But if I come crying to you, you'll know why."

"Okay. Now _go tell him_."

Connor stood up and walked out of the room, looking around for Toby.

"Toby, I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because it's about something on our arms."

"Oh, you mean the soulmate mark, don't you?"

"W-what? N-no."

"Yeah you do. When I came in to check on you earlier, you were muttering while gripping your head, and on your wrist, I could see the same tattoo."

"Okay, we are soulmates. But we can't date, even though I have feelings for you, because we're brothers."

"So that means I can't do this?"

Toby gripped Connors shirt and kissed him, trying to express how much he loves him in one kiss.

Connor kissed back just as passionately after a few seconds of shock.

When they started to not breathe, they pulled away, looking at each other.

"So, I guess you two are dating?"

"Go away Riley!"


	11. g.w. x p.s.

"Patrick, listen. You aren't Patricia."

"Then why does everyone call me that?" I whisper, looking at Gerard.

"Because they don't know the truth Patrick."

"They don't know the real you."

"But what if I don't even know the real me?" I ask Gerard, crying.

"Then we can find you, the real you, together Patrick. You can't give up on yourself just yet."


	12. c.m. x r.m.

So, do you know the band Before You Exit?

You don't?

Well, it is an amazing band consisting of three members/brothers. They are Connor McDonough, Riley McDonough, and Toby McDonough.

They make music and tour around the world.

Do you know enough about them to continue reading?

You do? Good. You can continue.

**•••••• •••••• ••••••**

"God dammit." Connor muttered as he looked out the window beside the main doors, seeing that there was rain pouring down.

Kids walked out the door, pausing to open their umbrellas before continuing outside, talking with their friends, the umbrella covering their heads, protecting them from the harsh rain.

Connor had nothing to protect himself from the rain.

So, before anyone would notice him standing there without an umbrella and try to give him one, he pushed past students, heading towards the bathroom, not noticing the one dark haired kid looking in his direction.

**•••••• •••••• ••••••**

He opened the door to the boys bathroom, deciding to wait for the kids to leave before leaving for home.

But, to waste his time, he decided to text his best friend Toby.

_Toby can you help me_

**With what**

_I dunno. Just need something to pass the time._

**Why**

_I maybe forgot my umbrella at home because I didn't know it was going to rain_

**You idiot**

_I know_

**Do you want me to pick you up?**

_No, I don't want to cause you any more trouble with me_

**Okay**

**If that's what you want me to do**

**I have to go now**

**Bye**

_Bye_

Connor leaned his head against the wall, sighing.

Why was he so stupid? Why was he so idiotic?

He should go home and grab the raz-

"Um, is anyone in here?"

Someone knocked on the door.

Connor slightly jumped from surprise, then, being the idiot he is, yelled out "No!", immediately slapping himself on the head afterwords.

"Alright. Guess nobody's in here." Connor could hear the smile in the other persons voice.

And, you know what he decided to do? Do you want to know?

He decided to book it to his house in the rain, instead of asking someone for a ride.

(Yes, he knows he denied the ride by his friend Toby. He just didn't want him to get in trouble with his mom again, after last time.)

So, he opens the door and runs, ignoring the teen chasing behind him.

He opens the doors and runs down the staircase, down the sidewalk, and he's shivering by the time he turns the third corner, and the guy's still behind him. Still won't relent.

He's glad he left his school stuff in his locker at school.

He still has about a mile to his house when he trips and lands in face-first in a puddle. He accidentally inhales it and he turns on his side, spitting it out. He gets on his hands and knees and starts coughing, trying to stop choking on the water.

He can feels the teens eyes on him as he stands uncertainly near him, like he doesn't know if he should help or not. But he definitely helps him when Connor almost falls face-first into the puddle again.

"Woah!" Is all he says as he catches Connor. He lifts him up, trying to decide how to carry him.

"Can you walk?" He asks Connor, looking at him.

Connor doesn't register what he says for a few seconds, but nods when he figures it out.

The boy puts his left arm around Connor, and Connor puts his right one around the boy, and they start to walk. Connor doesn't know where, but at least they're going somewhere.

After a minute of silence, the boy speaks up.

"Do you know me?"

"N-no."

"Well, I'm Riley."

"C-connor."

It's silent after those words, them being more focused on walking then talking.

After a few minutes, they arrive at a house. It looks expensive on the outside, but on the inside, it looks just like any other house.

"C'mon." Riley says as he takes Connor upstairs, to what he presumes is his room. Riley lays him down on his bed. "I'll be right back."

He leaves the room, and Connor shivers in his wet clothes, wishing he had warmer clothes.

"Here." Riley says when he returns, giving Connor clothes. "I don't know if you're my size, but at least you'll be out of wet ones."

Connor nods. "T-thank y-you." He says while shivering.

Riley frowns. "You're welcome. I'll go get something while you change."

He closes the door and leaves, giving Connor the privacy to change.

Connor slowly takes his clothes off, shivering the whole time. Then, just as slowly, shivering even more, he puts on the clothes Riley gave him, feeling less cold than before. 

Riley knocks on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Y-yes."

Riley opens the door with a couple covers, seeing that the clothes got Connor almost perfectly. But, he's still shivering.

"I thought you might need some covers, to help you stop shivering." Riley says as he sets the covers beside Connor.

"T-thank y-you R-riley."

"It's no problem."

He starts to walk towards the door, but stops when he hears Connor speak.

"C-can y-you s-stay?"

He turns back and walks towards Connor.

"Sure."

**•••••• •••••• ••••••**

"Hey R-riley?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah, I do."

Connor scoots closer to Riley, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Doesn't this give you déjà vu?"

"Slightly."

They were silent for a few minutes after that, the only sound being of them breathing.

"Connor, you know what?"

"What?"

"I would give everything to stay with you."

"I would too."

Silence.

"Riley, how do you think out lives would've happened if we hadn't met?"

"I don't know. We could've met each other still, but now how we met each other. But who knows? We could've never met. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you Connor."

"I love you too Riley."


	13. c.m. & r.m. & t.m.

Connor shoved his hands into his pockets, shivering in the cold night. He didn't have any hoodies, after his ex-girlfriend not giving him his clothes at her house back.

 _Walking down 29th and Park_  
_I saw you in another's arms_  
_Only a month we've been apart_  
_You look happier_

He walked down a street, another one he didn't know the name of, and glanced around, trying to do something and not stand there like a creep. He glanced at a young couple, noticing who they were. He looked away, not wanting to see his gi- _ex_ -girlfriend, hanging out with her new boyfriend, looking as happy as you can be, even though they had only been apart for a month.

 _Saw you walk inside a bar_  
_He said something to make you laugh_  
_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_  
_Yeah, you look happier, you do_

They walked inside a bar, selecting a window seat (?) to view the nighttime scenery. He whispered something to her, and she laughed, still laughing a few minutes later. She smiled, a wide smile that seemed wider than any she had made with Connor.

She looks happier.

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
_But ain't nobody love you like I do_  
_Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_  
_If you're moving on with someone new_

He still loves her. More than she knows. Even after her throwing hateful words at him and him throwing slightly mean words at her, she left. But, the worst thing, is that he still loves her. Even after her hurting him, sometimes hitting him, he stayed with her, loving her, believing everyone else went through abuse in their relationships.

After Riley questioned him about the bruises, he started to question their relationship, and it was when Toby finally explained what was supposed to happen in a relationship that he broke down, realizing everything, yet still loving her.

An he doesn't mind that she's moving on, though he's only just been able to actually leave the house on his own.

 _'Cause baby you look happier, you do_  
_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_  
_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_  
_But I know I was happier with you_

Some friends he doesn't he care to remember their names told him one day he'll feel happy too, just like her. But, they think he already feels happy, because he smiles to hide the truth. Smiles so that the friends who barely care about him will go away, not bothering him unless the ex-girlfriend tries to get into a relationship with him again. But, he knows he was happier with her.

 _Sat on the corner of the room_  
_Everything's reminding me of you_  
_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_  
_Aren't you?_

Before, he went back to his and his brothers' house, taking a bottle of beer and drinking it, shoving it away from himself before he's even 3/4 done. He feels sick, about himself, about his life, about _everything_. He runs to the bathroom and just vomits, feeling sick to his stomach.

His brothers find him later, leaning up against the bathtub, vomit in the toilet. Toby cleans up the mess as Riley helps him to his room, cleaning him up. When Connor starts crying, he just helps him, and when Toby comes back from cleaning, he also helps him.

But how can they help him when the problem is in his head, toying with his emotions?

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
_But ain't nobody need you like I do_  
_I know that there's others that deserve you_  
_But my darling, I am still in love with you_

He barely said anything to her, only hitting her to defend himself, and yet, he misses her. Needs her. He knows other people deserve her, but, he's still in love with her, so how can you blame him? He loves her, and she doesn't love him.

 _But I guess you look happier, you do_  
_My friends told me one day I'd feel it too_  
_I could try to smile to hide the truth_  
_I know I was happier with you_

But, with this new boyfriend, the one who makes her laugh more than he ever could, smile wider than he ever could, more than he could, he feels depressed. More than usual, at least. The same friends still haven't spoken to him, only sending texts at random times, saying random crap like that he'll feel happy again one day, just like she is. More than she is. But Connor knows the truth.

He can never feel as happy as she is. So, if they try to have a vide chat with him, he answers with a fake smile, and the longer he talks with them, the better his fake smile, fake chuckle, fake laugh, the better they get.

But everyone, _everyone_ , knows he was happier when she was around, and it didn't matter if she was beside him or 10 feet away. She just had to be close, imagine the next abuse, and he would be happy, since he loved her.

 _Baby, you look happier, you do_  
_I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_  
_But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_  
_Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_

And, he knows, so knows, she looks happier without him than with him beside her, clogging up her memories with bad ones of him beside her. She doesn't need to remember her life with him in her memories, turning all her good memories bad. He knows, that one day, she would leave him, wanting to be with someone more interesting, someone who was fun to be around, instead of the fuck-up Connor is. Wanting to be with someone new, who could actually have the same interests as her.

And, she knows if her new boyfriend breaks her heart like everyone does, she knows that Connor will be waiting. She doesn't know he'll be waiting with his support team, his brothers, the people who helped him with the abuse, with the break-up, with everything that followed.

Who helped him with _everything_.

The old scars on his arms prove it, but the new ones don't.

 

<https://youtu.be/pkl3kegAv-g>


	14. n.s. x f.w.

He was in a bad place.

You see, he's bullied in high school, is in a abusive relationship, doesn't have many friends, and has nightmares.

And has abusive parents. That's just the icing on the cake.

Hold on, hold on. I'm going too fast. I'll start from the beginning.

You see, it all started when his mom lost her job. She lost it for sleeping around. And for stealing. And for sleeping a lot.

She got mad and drunk, then came home and let her anger out on her five year old son. She beat him and hurt him. He cried through it and kept going "Mommy, why are you doing this?"

She never stopped. She kept getting drunk and hitting him. A year later, he learned to just accept the abuse.

Then, when he was seven, his dad found the real reason why Mom had been fired from work, and he got pissed.

So he also got drunk and took it out on his kid. And the kid didn't fight back, for he knew the consequences if he did.

At school, no one noticed the bruises and cuts. They were all stupid that way. If they did notice, they thought he just fell.

It was only in second grade when he made his first friend. His name was Gaten. He was nice. Nice and kind.

He asked about the bruises once. And Noah answered. But he asked for him to not tell anyone. Tell nobody.

So Gaten didn't tell anyone about his eight year old friend who is abused. And he's not stupid. He knows what abuse is.

Noah made friends with a kid called Caleb in third grade, but Caleb's mom got in a car wreak when he was in the car, and he died.

So Noah only had one friend.

Then in fifth grade, he and Gaten met a girl called Millie. They quickly became friends.

But after he friended Millie, the abuse was getting worse. He got nightmares from it.

The only nice thing his parents did for him was getting him a iPhone with unlimited data. He looked up to thank them, but they were already drinking their next beer.

So he stays up late every night, texting Gaten so that he doesn't have to go to sleep and experience nightmares.

One night, he fell asleep and had one of his worst nightmares. He woke up at 4 in the morning and texted Gaten.

 **Schapple** **:** sorry if I'm waking you up, just... I've had a nightmare

 **Gaten-Shmaten** **:** ive been waiting to hear from you

 **Gaten-Shmaten** **:** are you okay?

 **Schnapple** : no

 **Gaten-Shmaten** : do you want me to come over?

 **Schnapple** : you can't, remember?

 **Schnapple** **:** abusive boyfriend

 **Gaten-Shmaten** **:** oh yeah, sorry

Julian was the sweetest, kindest, most loving boyfriend you could want.

Until no one was around.

He was nice to Noah when they went on their first date, was nice to him whenever their friends were with them. But as soon as they left, he was a different person.

He would call Noah names, telling him to go fetch things for him and would do bad things to him unless he got him what he wanted.

Soon, Noah started to show up to school with bruises and cuts and sometimes, a limp.

The bullies just made it worse.

So, Noah was exhausted. All. The. Time. He fell asleep sometimes in class, but the teachers never noticed.

The only teacher that did was Gatens mom, and whenever she did, she wouldn't go to wake him up. She would just be quieter.

One day, a boy came up to Noah. All he said was, "I like your hoodie."

Noah grinned, looking at his Fall Out Boy hoodie.

"Thanks. I like yours too."

And Noah did. It was a Panic! At The Disco hoodie, and he loves that band.

He looked at the boy, and said, "What's your name? Mines Noah."

"Finn."

"Well, Finn, I think we're going to be great friends."

And they were. Until March 27. Until the day his abusive boyfriend was arrested.

The day had started off fairly normal, with getting a bruise before going to school.

Finn wasn't on the bus that morning.

Noah spent the whole bus ride being worried for Finn. When he got to school, he looked around for Finn.

But, then he had to puke, again, and he does what he does everyday.

He runs to the boys' bathroom and runs into the biggest stall. He locks the door, just incase, and gags.

He gags and then, eventually, pukes.

When he finishes, he grabs some toilet paper, wipes his mouth, then the seat, then throws it into the toilet while he flushes it.

But when he opens the stall door, Finn is standing outside. He turns around when he hears the stall door opening, and looks at Noah.

And then he's walking towards Noah and holding his hands and just asks, "Are you abused Noah?"

Noah just starts crying then. Crying while nodding his head.

He feels someone hug him, and then he realizes that it's Finn. He hugs back and keeps on crying.

Gaten walks in then, and just freezes. Then, as quietly as he can, closes and locks the door.

He just sorta watches Noah. Makes sure that he is okay. Makes sure that he is fine with all of this.

He's happy for Noah.

Then he gets a idea.

**Hey Millie, can you call the cops for Noah for his boyfriend and parents?**

K

So it was a complete shock for Noah to go to Gatens house and find out that his family adopted him.

He gets really happy. So happy that he starts crying. Then Gaten is hugging him. Then Finn. Them Millie. Then Gatens family.

Later, Noah is laying with Finn in his bed, feeling exhausted.

"Hey Noah."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Finn."

And he cuddled up to Finn, and put his head against Finns chest, and Finn put his arm around Noah's back and pulled him closer.

And they fell asleep.

And Noah had never been happier.

He was still exhausted, but he had Finn. And Finn made the days bearable.


	15. t x n

It all started when Newt rejected him. He knows Newt wasn't trying to be mean, but the way he said it made Thomas feel bad. Like he was a idiot for even asking.

So he ran. Told Minho he was going to go for a quick run in the maze. Be back in five minutes, tops.

But he wasn't back in five minutes. Or ten. He was near the doors when they shut. He could hear screaming come from the other side. He decided that he would survive, survive for them.

He was at the North door, he remembered for no reason, and he had taken a left to run, so this time he would take a right.

So he took a right, and he ran. Ran trying to see if there were Grievers, and trying to be ready for when they came.

He wasn't ready when the first one came out of nowhere. He had checked his watch a few minutes before it showed up, and his watch had read in bright blinking red numbers, 1:15, so it was probably around 1:20 when it attacked.

He had turned the left corner, and there it was. That slimy thing with spikes and metal legs and arms, it jumping at Thomas, but missed Thomas. It immediately turned back to Thomas, but he was already running.

He could hear the metal connecting with the concrete, sounding like something from a horror film. It was so dark he could barely see, but light enough that he could see where the walls were and where the Grievers were.

It wasn't that much of a shock when he felt something stab him. It wasn't a grieved claw, or a Griever anything. It was a knife. One that has W.I.C.K.E.D. carved on it.

It didn't really stab him, just made a cut on his right arm, near the wrist. He doesn't know how the knife came, probably launched from a Griever or something.

Then another knife shoots out of nowhere, probably from the walls now that he thinks of it, and nicks him on his side. Then another comes and nicks his leg. Then the fourth one comes and goes through his right wrist.

There is agony, unbearable pain in that wrist, but he can't stop to take the knife out. He'll definitely get killed that way. He can't take it out, because then he'll bleed even more.

So he just leaves it in, and keeps running. Just runs and runs and runs and runs. He can't stop or he'll die.

Then another knife comes and he runs even faster.

**•• •••••**

Somehow, he ends up on a wall. There are Grievers swarming the wall, but not on the floor, so he gets his 250th stupid idea.

He jumps. He lands on his feet, and his right ankle is broken. He can feel it.

Most people wouldn't be able to run with a broken ankle, but Thomas isn't most people. Then again, most people don't run with a broken ankle because they don't have any reason too, while Thomas is running with a broken ankle cause if he doesn't, he will die.

The edges of his vision is black, and all he can feel is pain from his ankle and the knife that is somehow still in his wrist, but he can't stop running.

The Grievers are still after him, but it's almost day. So he has to make it to a door.

He runs to a door he thinks is the closest door, which is surprisingly the North door. He just collapses a foot away from it after the Grievers have been gone for ten minutes, and it's day time.

The doors rumble open after a few minues, and he crawls to the glade. He holds his right wrist with his left hand, and then just collapses.

Before he goes unconscious, he screams.

**•• •••••**

Minho ran to the direction the scream had come from. He recognized Thomas's scream, because he has heard it a lot since Thomas became a runner and things have scared Thomas.

He heard someone footsteps beside him, so he looked up to be greeted by Newts face. Newt must have felt his stare, for he turned to Minho, and grinned while saying, "What? He's my best friend and crush, why wouldn't I run to him?"

Minho just looked at him quizzically. "No, I was wondering how you're running like you don't have a limp." "Probably cause I don't feel like i have one when I run for someone I care about."

Then they were at the North door, and Thomas was worse than they expected. First, they didn't expect him to have a knife in his wrist and second, they didn't expect to see a bone jutting out from his ankle.

Minho and Newt stared in shock, until Minho said, "Newt, go get the medical people." Newt slapped him and said, "You go get him you shuck." "Alright alright, I'll go get them."

**•• •••••**

They said he would recover. They said he would be fine. They said physically, but never mentioned mentally.

They didn't want to tell them he wouldn't have nightmares now, and wouldn't have ANYTHING mentally. They didn't want to accidentally lie.

So they said nothing for him mentally.

**•• •••••**

Thomas's nightmares about the Box have started to have it where Grievers are in there with him. He wakes up screaming, but not loud enough for every glader to hear.

Only loud enough for the two people that sleep close to him, Minho (it autocorrected Minho to Mongo wtf) and Newt.

They help him with his nightmares. They help him sleep. They help him do stuff with a limp. And, surprisingly, he's still a runner with that limp.

Now, don't think that he doesn't have trouble running with that limp. He does and he will.

The only time he doesn't have that limp is when he's either running from Minho or Newt, or running from a Griever. And in his opinion, the sad thing is is that he would pick the Griever over Minho or Newt any day.

But they're what makes him happy. And he's okay with that. And he's okay with being messed up.

But if could read his thought, then you would know he's not okay with being messed up.

He's not fine and dandy. He's not okay with being messed up. He has the fresh scars on his wrist to prove it.

But Minho and Newt are trying to help him, and that at least helps him. Even if only a little bit.

So he has to tell them something in two words.

**Thank You.**

But to Newt, there's three words to tell him. The words are simple enough, but to explain, isn't.

**I Love You.**

Because Thomas loves Newt, and Newt loves Thomas, and as they say,

" ** _Who needs Christmas when you have Newtmas?_** "

They know it isn't near Christmas, but just go with it. They are two teenagers in love, like a cliché plot, but it never is , and never was, a cliché plot.

**Author's Note:**

> WAIT I FORGOT LEAVE REQUESTS OF ANY SHIP IF YOU WANT TO BC IM BORED AND HAVE NO LIFE BYEEEE


End file.
